This invention pretains to handbags and more particularly to a handbag which is easily convertible in style or color. While convertible handbags have been known in the prior art, they are usually of the type wherein only the bag and its handle are interchangeable. If some type of personalizing is desired, such as a monogram, it must be placed on the handle. Otherwise, it must be provided on each of the replacement bags, an undesirable additional expense. This obviously cannot be done on a bag with chain handles, which are often desired.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a handbag with chain handles and a replaceable flexible bag but including a permanent member which may be suitably engraved. Other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.